Raven
Rachel Roth (レイチェル・ロス, Reicheru Rosu), also known as Raven (レイヴン, Reivun), is the half-azarathian human/half-demon hybrid daughter of the inter-dimensional demon lord Trigon and the human woman Arella. Gifted with abilities of both celestial and demonic, Raven was born for the sole purpose of acting as the doorway for Trigon to enter through to conquer and destroy the Earthly plane. One of the most powerful beings on the planet, Raven is constantly struggling to keep her emotions, in check. Although born of this evil heritage, Raven chooses to fight for the preservation of good heroine and is supported by her friends, the Teen Titans in Jump City as well as one of the five founding members and one of two female members. "A magician never reveals her secrets." :—Raven. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Tara Strong (English), Yūki Kodaira (Japanese), Monica Bertolotti (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Katja Primel (German), Not Known (Finnish), Oo Jung-sin (Korean), Karine Foviau (French), Kata Takách (Hungarian), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Rachel Roth Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Her hair and eyes are violet, and, Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. Raven despises Starfire's long hair, which may conclude why she likes to keep it short. She has a red gem that is outlined in black inlaid on her forehead that she was born with. She has very pale, almost gray skin, which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. As Raven Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears an indigo cloak with a hood, with matching indigo ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blueish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord. *Hair Color: Violet Purple *Eye Color: Violet Purple (formerly Light Black) *Height: 5' 4" *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Rachel_Roth_War.png|younger Rachel Roth. File:Raven_Teen_Titans_Second_Formation.png|younger Raven. File:Rachel_roth_earth_27_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Rachel Roth. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing ** Koriand'r/Starfire ** Damian Wayne/Robin/Batboy ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy * Shallas * Melvin * Timmy Tantrum * Teether * Bobby * Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle * Justice League ** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman ** Bruce Wayne/Batman ** Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman ** Barry Allen/Flash Family * Trigon (demon father; deceased) * Angela Roth/Arella (Azarathian mother) * Unnamed brothers * Etrigan (nephew) * Merlin (nephew) * Monks of Azarath (guardians/caretakers) Neutral * Tara Markov/Terra Rivals Enemies * Trigon * Malchior (former love interest/mentor/master) * MECH * Darkseid ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Powers and Abilities Powers * Demonic Azarathian Hybrid: When embracing her dark heritage, Raven's appearance takes on a more demonic visage which includes an extra set of glowing red eyes. Also, her dark purple hair, purple eyes, gray skin, and chakra stone tend to give her away. ** Magic: Raven has a wide range of various powers and abilities which appear to be rooted in the magical, mystical and supernatural. Though not required, Raven often speaks the phrase "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to focus her abilities. Raven was once taught dark magic by Malchior but she refuses to use it due to its instability and intense power. *** Telekinesis: Raven demonstrates this power and ability most often, levitating boxes, buses, and other inanimate objects into the battle, all fully enshrouded in the same dark mystical energy that composes her soul-self. She has, on several occasions, demonstrated that she can use her telekinesis on living things, though she prefers to take control of inanimate things because, to use telekinesis, she has to put a little piece of her soul/spirit into her targets. **** Flight: Apparently, Raven cannot fly traditionally. Instead, she uses her telekinesis to simply lift and hover her body so that she may float off the ground. *** Empathy: Raven has also displayed the ability to sense others' emotions, which allows her to gain insight into her thoughts and intentions and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. *** Intangibility: Using her dark powers and abilities, she melts into walls and floors, sometimes in the form of a giant black raven (which is the form her soul-self usually takes on). *** : She can teleport herself and others over short or long distances, but it seems to take a lot out of her. She almost always teleports with the use of her soul-self. *** Precognition: Raven seems to be able to detect some vivid visions of the future. Raven once had a brief vision of Terra's future as she brushed by her. She can also receive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. *** Wish Granting: Raven never uses this power though and finds it unnecessary. **** Power Distribution: *** Duplication: Raven is able to identically clone anything with the wag of her fingers. ** Soul-Self: Although all her power is magical in nature she is able to use it with ease due to her Soul-Self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form (also known as astral projection), allowing her to use it to interact with the physical world, to affect others mentally, to teleport, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body or more commonly, a large black raven. *** Darkness Manipulation: Her soul-self also lets her manipulate, generate and become living shadow and darkness. through said darkness she can effect and assume control of her physical appearance or the material of the earthly environment around her by merging herself within her shadow around it, erect constructs used for combat such as raven talons or tendrils with which to drag people into her personal void within the soul-self either transporting them from place to place or simply trapping them in a nightmare world of her own design. *** Dimensional Travel: On a couple of occasions not only has Raven show she can utilize her soul self as a means of instantaneous or areal transport but has also used it to cross the borders between different dimensions, entering into alternate worlds at will. *** : Raven has the power and ability to heal wounds and injuries, not only healing others but herself as well. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. *** Fear Projection: Raven, when stressed, can drag an enemy into her cape and show them their darkest fears. Also, when Raven suppresses much fear, her own fears become real. Abilities * Multilingualism: Raven is fluent in several languages including English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. * Occultism: Raven is well-versed in the occult and is familiar with the magical and mystical rites from both her home dimension Azarath as well as Earth. * Mechanical Aptitude: Raven has enough knowledge of auto-mechanics to be able to assist Cyborg in building the T-Car. She can also use her powers to fix small machines, like an air conditioner, instantaneously. * Deception: Strength level Weaknesses * Power Instability: Because of her demonic upbringing, Raven has severe emotional issues. Though she usually maintains a subdued demeanor, her full range of emotions have been personified within the environment of her soul-self. Each aspect was represented as wearing a different colored robe: green (brave), gray (timid), pink (happy), red (rage), orange (rude), yellow (wisdom), purple (love), brown (sloth), and white which represents having either full control or full suppression of all her emotions. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Azarath * Soul-Self * Raven's Soulmask * Prideful External links * Raven Wikipedia * Raven DC Database Notes & Trivia * Raven first appeared in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980). * Thanks to her heritage, Raven is the avatar of the Sin of Pride. * Raven can unleash a powerful force from within her known as her "Soul-Self". This force, which takes the form of a giant raven, can teleport Raven to different dimensions or travel alone as a separate entity. The soul-self can also fight on Raven's behalf, by entering the mind of her opponent. *By speaking to her repeatedly in the Watchtower, Raven wonders why nobody ever believes she is happy about something. She further reveals how she laments her father but admits that it makes things easier on Father's Day and says that where she came from is closer to hell in comparison; and New Jersey. * Further conversation sees Raven warning not to let Cyborg and Beast Boy goad them into playing a game of Stank Ball; a game with rules similar to dodgeball involving a pile of old, stinky socks and underwear rolled up into a volleyball-sized ball. * Raven has mastered a number of mystical arts and is familiar with many otherworldly realms; including Heaven and Hell. * As a powerful empath, Raven can take on someone else's physical trauma as her own, causing herself great pain but healing them in the process. * Etrigan's father is the demon Belial; who is a son of Trigon and one of her brothers. Due to this, Etrigan is Trigon's grandson her nephew along with Merlin and Raven is his aunt. Also due to this bloodline, the Magician Merlin and Lord Scapegoat are Raven's nephews as they too are sons of Belial. * Despite her solitary nature, Rachel seems to feel attracted by Damian. * Raven hates the color green. * All of the other Raven's relatives have been mechanics. Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superpowers Category:Magic Category:Empathy Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Telekinesis Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Teleporters Category:Jump City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters